


Got it Wrong

by In_Somi



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Somi/pseuds/In_Somi
Summary: When they were in high school, Bora was kissed by her best friend Yoohyeon, eventually leading to the doom of their friendship.Fortunately, Yoohyeon was able to fall in love again with Minji, and Bora fell in love with someone but it is a bit complicated.Mature for foul languages.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Got it Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a converted fic from wattpad under imyurex (also me) as a fanfic for a story called Girls (in that same site)
> 
> English is not my first language so there shall be errors along way. I hope you guys like it!

SOMETIMES, I FORGET THAT THIS IS MY STORY.   
It feels like I’m a sub-character in my own life. Like I will forever labelling my self as the girl who was kissed by Kim Yoohyeon and became a bitch about it (A label that I’m glad to be officially removed when we finally fixed our friendship). 

Sometimes, I forget that something could be all about me. 

It was understandable though. Everyone’s pairing up, and getting married while I’m stuck being alone in my boring life. 

Kim Yoohyeon, for the nth time, was asking me how does she look, and for the record after thinking that I have the longest patience in the world, I finally gave up, I simply answered a groan. 

She just glared at me. 

Yoohyeon, my usually friendly and non-glaring best friend, glared at me so for the love of my life I uttered an answer that’s was more comprehensible than a zombie reply.

“Yoohyeon-ah, even if you look like someone who just rose from the dead, which is far from how you look by the way, Minji will definitely, surely, absolutely, and certainly be there in front, looking like an adorkable pink princess waiting for your ‘I do’.”

She bit her lip and giggled. I sighed in relief. A relief that I instantly took back when I noticed her grinning at the huge mirror. I gave the zombie reply again.

“Yoohyeon-ah…please.”

“Nope.” I groaned but she ignored it anyway, “How about you Kim Bora-ssi, when are you getting married?”

Everyone’s been asking that question lately, and by everyone, I mean everyone. This includes but is not limited to Yoohyeon, her future wife, my parents, the whole squad of friends, my co-workers, my neighbor (and even my neighbor’s dog looks at me curiously). 

It already became a part of my usual conversation of how-are-you then suddenly the second sentence of why-are-you-still single. And the annoying part about it was that every time I don’t give a justifiable answer (and by that, no reason is enough for them anyways) they grin at me knowingly, like they knew something about me that I don’t.

Like the kind of grin Yoohyeon was now giving me. It was somehow annoying because I honestly know what they were thinking about. 

They were thinking that I still haven’t moved on from Lee Siyeon.  
I just rolled my eyes, “Whatever Yooh, this is your wedding.”   
The nervousness was back in her eyes. But then it was the kind of beautiful nervousness. It was the exact nervousness that you feel when you know that something great is about to happen and you don’t want to screw it up. 

It was the kind of nervousness that I would want to have.   
I mean, sure it would be nerve-wrecking us who doesn’t want to feel the thrill of living? 

The wedding coordinator knocked to signal us that the big event would be starting soon. I was about to leave when Yoohyeon took a hold of my wrist and smiled.

“Someday, you’ll attend a wedding and it would be all about you.”

They say that nothing is perfect. But perfect, was the word that I’d use to describe that moment when my best friend finally married Kim Minji. 

And the small detail that I’d rather not mention was the fact that I almost tripped on my own foot for about three times.

I have walked in heels since childhood, so it wasn’t because if the shoes. 

The newlyweds looked at me like they knew. 

The one singing their wedding song was none other than Lee Siyeon. 

I HAD NEVER FEARED WEDDING RECEPTION UNTIL THAT MOMENT.  
In wedding reception, there would be no newlyweds. No parents of the newlyweds, no friends of the newlyweds, and no co-workers of the newlyweds, we were all just happy people.   
Everyone talks to everyone. 

And never have I ever feared that moment until it finally dawned to me that Lee Siyeon was actually there.

“Hey.” And by there, I mean standing next to me. 

Talking next to me, amongst all the people in the area. She was talking to me like she thought that I would never have some serious thoughts of strangling her to death due to severe frustrations that I’ve bottled up for years.

“This is delicious.” She said. 

I could hear the way her fork clink against the ceramic plate. She was eating loudly like she was never raised in a family that lived by table manners. 

I figured out that she was eating that amazing cake baked by the Minji herself, filled with Hershey’s that I would have definitely devoured by now, if only my throat wasn’t so choked up with all the words that I’d never want to tell her.

Like the fucking way that I’d know what she was eating just based on the sound of her damned fork against the ceramic plate. 

“Bora-unnie…” she whispered and I cursed my body for still reacting in the same way like it did years ago. 

She was the only one who could send shivers down my spine without even touching me. She could do it with just one look. That wolf-looking woman had made me question everything.   
The thing about her was the fact that she looked like her voice and her voice looked like her. 

If she’s happy, her face would lit up and her voice would say it. Her voice would crack and there would be tears in her eyes when she’s sad. Everything about her was just too honest and sincere. And so, by memory, it feels like I know her so well.   
I could tell that she was looking at me, just with the way she said my name. 

Years were gone but the effect was still there. It was so unfair.   
Siyeon disappeared from my life for years and I don’t even know how she looks right now but I still can imagine every detail from the past, and my imagination modified it to match the years.   
In my mind, she’s more gorgeous than she did last time. 

After all these time, I’m still whipped for her and I want to jump off a cliff. 

I can’t even find a tidbit of courage to glance at her but somehow I knew. It annoys me that I know something that I don’t know about. 

“Unnie…” she called out again, and her voice brought me an image of an eighteen-year-old Singnie. That old Singnie looked like she wanted to cry. I almost leapt into a time machine to hug her and cry with her because I miss her. 

I will tell that younger Singnie, that her future self has been so unfair to me.

But my life is not a sci-fi novel even if I read her enough to know what she wanted to say.

“Unnie, I’m so sorr-“

“Don’t.”

“But I want to—“

I don’t want to hear her say it because my life wasn’t a sci-fi novel. Mine is cliché, and if she apologized, as much as I don’t want to be the helpless girl under her spell, my life wouldn’t work that way. 

I’ve always been whipped for Lee Siyeon even before I realized it. Nothing had changed about that fact, and nothing can ever change it.

Even if I tried.

“Don’t get me wrong Siyeon-ssi,” she stiffened, “I didn’t like you enough in the first place.” 

I walked away. I was looking down and oddly, I noticed that the floor tiles looked like those of what I remember from my university’s cafeteria. It was like I was walking back to the past. Where I was in the cafeteria, talking with Gahyeon, Yoohyeon, and Minji. 

And we were talking about Lee Siyeon.

Do I really like her even back then? 

*************  
(Sua, before)  
DON’T GET ME WRONG.   
I honestly don’t like Lee Siyeon. It wasn’t that kind of I’m-telling-you-that-I don’t-but-I-honestly-do cliché kind of stuff. I just don’t like her. 

It’s not that I hate her either. It so just happened that I don’t like her. And with all of my rational reasoning, I don’t see what’s wrong with it. As normal humans, we just have the right to like who we like and not like who we don’t like. Deal with it.  
Okay, so now, surely, you get the point. However, the moment Gahyeon asked who the heck was my crush, I answered her name. 

Lee Siyeon.

Don’t judge. I am not PM-sing and having a terrible case of mood swing. 

I’m just your average college girl and having a crush is the better standard of being normal rather than a functioning brain.   
And on the usual basis, I wouldn’t have cared to be normal. If being crush-less would label me as a plant then I’m a damned cactus. 

I would be a happy single cactus, enjoying the life of independence and sovereignty. 

However, the problem was that even if I literally turned into the said spiky, non-talking, being, Gahyeon will never, ever, stop talking. And again, I wouldn’t have cared about it on the usual basis because she rants like heck and I already developed the power of letting all her words pass my ear while looking like I’m actually listening. But the point was, she is now talking to me. 

I need to answer because Gahyeon is asking me. 

I have to answer because I will never have a peaceful life if she doesn’t stop talking.

So I shrugged and said, “Lee Siyeon.” 

Then I plugged my earphones. The girl who was sitting behind me coughed violently. 

Yoohyeon and Minji stopped their positively adorable PDA-ing. My best friend asked, “What are you guys talking about?”

The hyper talkative maknae who instantly grew fond of the puppy-like girl explained with all her heart. 

The silver-haired smiled at me, “Finally.”

I groaned, “What’s wrong with you people?”

The ranting baby replied, “You. What’s wrong with you?” she emphasizes, “Ever since that douche, of who I don’t remember the name, broke up with you, you turned into a plant.”

I would have told her about my internal ramblings earlier, but I was lazy so I decided not to.

“Maybe the two of you are just not meant to be…” Yoohyeon commented looking torn between being sad for me, or looking relieved because I was out of that forsaken relationship.

“And because he’s a douche.” The Gahyeon added. 

“He’s not.” I said because that’s the truth. At one point, he became my best friend when I screwed things over with Yoohyeon. Life happened to him, I guess. 

Minji stopped eating her Rainbow colored macaroons and grinned, “You’re gay for Siyeon-ah.”

For a moment, I swore that I stopped breathing, and the girl behind me coughed again like she suddenly had a serious case of tuberculosis. 

Apparently I forgot that Lee Siyeon is a girl. And I’m a girl. And it reminded me of the fact that I was kissed by Yoohyeon before. It reminded me of the silly question of what would have happened if I kissed her back. 

Shit.

“But who’s not?” Gahyeon pouted in disappointment.

I chuckled, “Why are you so disappointed?”

She sighed before saying, “I wanted to tease you, you know? To the point you’ll strangle me or something. Like the normal friends do. But then again, everyone’s gay for Siyeon-unnie. She doesn’t count.” 

True.   
And that is the same reason why I said her name in the first place, because it feels like it was the most natural thing to answer. Lee Siyeon, if there was a stair to reach perfection, she did not reach the top. 

And that was only because she was humble enough not to take the last step. 

“Yep. She’s cool.” Minji continued eating her gay macaroon; ending up with a very colorful icing on the tip of her nose. Yoohyeon giggled before pecking it.

“Ohmygosh. I’m so in this ship!” Gahyeon squeeled adorably and we all laughed. 

Then Minji started to tell about Handong’s party. On my periphery, I saw the girl behind me standing up, and as she passed beside me, I quickly took her in. 

Her hair was like dried seaweed. 

It was green like seaweed and dried like…uh…dried seaweed. She was wearing huge glasses, loose white shirt and baggy jeans. Green sports bag and she wears braces. I guess she smiled at me. I hope that I’m not assuming because I found that smile cute. Her ears were a bit red, and her cheeks were flushed. 

And somehow, she looked a bit like Lee Siyeon.

I WAS SO…SO…WASTED.  
And by that I mean the kind of waste that you find on the dump of garbage the next day. 

God, I’m so wasted, but I said that already.

It was around midnight…I think? 

Anyway, the party was over, Gahyeon was giving heart-eyes to someone in the party. I didn’t see who it was because it was so dark. 

Minji and Yoohyeon were having the…uhm…kind of a certain stare. I didn’t want to ruin their night, hence I found my self walking alone, on my way home, under the stars…and other things that would make this romantic if not only with the fact that well…I’m alone.

I was a few meters away from my gate when I noticed figure sitting on the pavement with the lamppost acting like her spotlight. Her hair was a graceful mess of a pontytail. 

It was beautiful. 

I can’t see her face because she was hugging her legs. Taking closer steps, she finally lifted her head.

“Lee Siyeon-ssi?” I asked dumbly.

She stood from the pavements, and shifted awkwardly, “Uh…hi?”

I squinted my eyes, taking peek of the plate in the gate but I was too wasted, I can’t even read to save my life, “Am I in the wrong place?” 

I was sure that this was my house few hours ago.

She shifted awkwardly again, “No…this is your house.”

“So why are you in front of my house?”

She scratched her head though I doubt that it was even itchy, “I don’t like you.”

Huh?  
Huh?

“Huh?”

Her eyes widened, “Cupcake!”

I raised my eyebrow. 

Can this girl get anymore confusing?

“I mean…ugh. Sheep.” She stomped her foot in frustration. I can’t believe that it’s happening. Lee Siyeon is losing her patience. 

Lee Siyeon is in front of me.

I’m in front of my house.

Lee Siyeon is in front of me, in front of my house.

I just told my friends that I have a crush on Lee Siyeon.

I don’t even like her. What the heck was happening?

“I want to…uhm…cuss. But I don’t really cuss. So yeah, I said cupcake instead.” She looked at me shyly, “And someone told me that you have crush on me…but I don’t want to lead you on. So…yeah. I don’t like you.”

I laughed hysterically, “You came here…just to tell me you don’t like me? Ohmygosh…”

She bit her lip in guilt, “Well, I didn’t mean to offend you or some—“  
Cutting her off, I said, “Don’t worry Siyeon-ssi. I don’t like you either.”

For someone who just found out that she wasn’t like, Siyeon looked too happy. It was a bit alarming.

She was beaming. She was ecstatic. She was too bright and she’s making my head hurt already. She was jumping up and down, literally. If I looked wasted, she looked so high.

My head was beating. I swear my pulse was there. The damned construction was there. And Lee Siyeon…was bouncing. Like a bouncing smiley stress ball, except that she was the one causing my stress, right at this moment.

I placed both of my palms at the sides of her shoulders, trying to stick her in one place, “I’m glad that you’re glad that I don’t like you...but please stop acting like a mad fangirl on a concert.”

“Oh sorry, I was just too—Does your head hurt?” she placed her hand on my temples, and moved them in circular motion. I almost fell asleep standing. She’s good at this.

I opened my eyes, which I didn’t notice that I’ve closed before. Siyeon’s eyes welcomed me. Her eyes are so beautiful. 

And it might be the drunkenness in me but I mumbled, “Don’t get me wrong Siyeon-ssi, I don’t like you…but you’re eyes are beautiful.” 

Then I placed my head on her right shoulder, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

She vibrated, laughing softly, “Don’t get me wrong. I don’t like you either. But I saw a post it on your gate. You’re parents aren’t home…so do you mind if I stay with you? You look honestly wasted. ”

“Is that why you stayed even if you know that I wasn’t home? Because you knew that I’m going to be alone?”

She stiffened, “Uh…yeah. I’m sorry if I’m invading your privacy or something. I could say that I want to go home but I really don’t think you should be alone…uh. I mean your head might hurt tomorrow so I—“

“Stay with me, Siyeon-ssi.”

*  
I HAVE ABNORMAL HANGOVER.  
Usually, people get severe headache, vomiting action and other stuff like those. Mine was a lot simpler than most people. I get colds. That’s everything about it. My nostrils felt like they were clogged up by two boulders. And while it wasn’t as awful for others, it was still awful for me. I have to breathe through my mouth.

It makes me feel like I’m some sort of goldfish.

Also, unlike cliché novels, I’m very much aware that Lee Siyeon was lying beside me, wearing my clothes (that I’ve never worn because it was about two sizes bigger). Yep. I’m totally not panicking at all.

“You awake?” she asked.

“Yeah.”  
“Does your head hurt?”

“Nope.” I looked up to see her concerned eyes, “I feel like a goldfish though.”

She grinned, “You really have some unfair hangover, you know?”

I scoffed, “Have you ever been drunk in the first place?”

“Of course. I drank wine before.” She said proudly. 

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah. Wine. How unexpected of you, Siyeon-ah.”

She grinned again, “Anyways, I had it so bad. It felt like I bullied a herd of elephants on my past life and they came back for revenge by stomping at my head while I’m asleep. It was awful.”

“I doubt that you would ever bully anything, Siyeon-ssi. Even in past life.”

“And you, I think you were a goldfish in your past life.”

I slapped her arm playfully, “You’re not suppose to say that.” 

She chuckled, “Why? Did that statement make you like me?”

I smirked, “Yeah. I was so turned on when you compared me to a goldfish.”

“I didn’t compare you though. I said it was you.”

I let out a sarcastic ha-ha before I realized that I was practically exhaling in front of her nose. I apologized.

She stared in daze before asking, “What did you drink Bora-ah?”

Ignoring the fact that she called me by name, without formalities at all, I replied, “Some alcoholic fruit…”

“It smells good.” She sniffed.

Lee Siyeon is inhaling my breath. My alcoholic morning breath. I didn’t feel embarrassed at all.

She was looking at me, “Bora-ah…are you sure you that don’t like me?” She was smiling though, “Can we be friends?”

Raising my eyebrow, I asked, “I don’t get it.”

“I don’t have friends.”

“Are you kidding me?”

She looked at me and her eyes were jaded, “I wish I am. I’ve had enough of people saying that they like me then leaving me hanging in the end. They start to like me in a way that I can never return. Or they became jealous about everything that I do…it sucks. I did not have control over it.”

When Siyeon started to talk about the sad stuffs in her life, I felt like I can’t breathe. I want to tell her that it somehow bothers me to see her down. I felt trapped. 

I don’t want her to feel so sad, but then again, it was better that she feels something. There was nothing worse than feeling emptiness. I want to tell Siyeon that it was okay to be mad at those people. That’s her right. She deserves it because she’s not less than anyone. 

She’s beautiful. 

Siyeon has people adoring her for being just the way she is. But that moment, I just felt it. That if I tell her exactly what I feel, she would shut down. There will be time for that talk. This moment, I’d rather have a smiling Siyeon, so I made the mood lighter.  
I took a breath. My breathing’s slowly getting better, I can smell the citrus something on my mouth, “You’re right. My breath smells good.”

She blinked hard, “H-Huh?”

I chuckled, “Fine. Let’s be friends.”

She blushed. It was cute. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up closing it again. Like a goldfish.  
Then I continued, “Let’s be friends. Don’t get it wrong though. I still don’t like you.”

“Yeah. The feeling is mutual.” She releases a soft smile. I was never amazed like that before. I liked the way she picked herself up. Because that’s how life works, she wipes her own tears…then I’ll make her laugh somehow. 

LEE SIYEON WAS FEELING REBELLIOUS.   
She wanted me to join her, and so we found ourselves eating cake ate at a cake shop. That was everything about it. I asked how the heck in the world did this became rebellious. She replied that it had to do something about not eating proper breakfast.

Yeah. Somebody sue us.

Though to be honest the rebellious thing about it was the fact that Singnie was eating like a caveman, all table manners forgotten. I think that more than half of the noise in the shop was coming from the way her fork clinks against the plate. We’ve been receiving glares for minutes but Anna doesn’t seem to care.

I was amazed. I was staring at her.

She flushed suddenly and stared at me behind her long lashes, “I don’t eat like this usually…but I love cakes so…”

“It’s okay, Singnie. That’s how friendship works. You do something embarrassing so I could tease you for something.”  
She laughed, some bits of her chocolate cake rained over the table. The grandma beside us flinched in disgust. 

I bit my lip. So this is Lee Siyeon…God, she’s beautiful.  
We got kicked out from the cake shop, and this is how Lee Siyeon and I became friends. 

SIYEON IS IN LOVE WITH A GUY FROM THE HIGHER YEAR.  
She became even more beautiful in my eyes. It took her a month to tell me, but it was obvious enough though. She will slow down when we pass by his locker, and by that I mean, sloooow dowwwwn. 

Singnie was also the girl with the seaweed hair. It was her wig. And that’s how she found out that I have a ‘crush’ on her. Apparently, the seaweed girl was named Ceecee. He was Ceecee’s aka friend. I can’t believe that she did that just to be closer to him. See?

Apparently, Siyeon was going Hannah Montana behind my back.

If I were to be judgmental, I’d say that he wasn’t worth it. He was the kind of guy that you’d find shoved inside the lockers. He’s not good-looking either. Zero on sex-appeal. It was like puberty has given up on him.

Don’t try to say that to her, the maknae did and she was ignored for a week. I would have been supportive though. And I couldn’t care less on how he looked. He’s smart, a real gentleman.

But…

He doesn’t like Singnie. 

I don’t like her liking someone who doesn’t like her. I was pissed off. And so was she. We did not talk for weeks. And when we finally did, it was a rollercoaster ride on a track that seemed to go on a world tour.

“Damn it, Siyeon-ah. You deserve someone who deserves you.” I was grabbing her collars tightly, not because I was so mad that I could slap her or something. I was holding on because she’d walk away if I don’t.

Aside from not liking the fact that she likes someone who doesn’t like her, I don’t like the way she ignored me. I don’t like the way she dismissed me like that because—

Oh my God.

I cried. 

“Bora-ah?” her anger vanished and the concern were back on her eyes. Like that night where she stayed even if she had the choice of not having to. It shocked me how I wanted that. I want Singnie to choose me even if there are better choices out there.Because with all of my heart, I deserve Lee Siyeon. She deserves me. That’s why I want her to want me.

LEE SIYEON FOLLOWED HIM AFTER GRADUATION.  
She disappeared. Just like that.

*************  
(Sua, now)

“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE, YOOH.”  
She was supposed to be with her wife. Doing whatever on wherever. She wasn’t supposed to be stuck with her pathetic best friend.

“I’m sorry, Bora-unnie.” 

“No. It wasn’t your fault. She’s your friend too. It’s natural to invite her on your wedding and…God--” 

I sobbed uncontrollably. It just escalated quickly. 

“I miss her voice, Yooh. I miss her so much. Never in my life that I’ve wanted to be a piano just to have her fingers touch me. Never in my life that I’ve wanted to be a microphone just to have her lips next to mine. If she would attend a fucking wedding, I’ll marry the first person I see then elope with her.”

But I’d never get to do that. She already has her fucking fiancée…I can’t even breathe.

She would be marrying the one she ever loved. And I’ll never have that experience because she took it away from me.

“She chased after me, Yooh, on your wedding reception. That’s when she told me that she already have a fiancée.” I was choking on tears and I’m still not crying enough, “But I could have sworn that she wanted to tell me that she’s in love with me.”

It was so unfair. She sounds like the way she looks. She looks like the way she sounds. Siyeon looked like she’s in love with me. Fuck. She said that she had a fiancée already but she sounded like she wanted to marry me. 

“Because maybe I do.” 

I had my eyes closed. But I knew she looked sincere. She sounded so sincere. I knew too much about her. I knew she wanted to marry me. 

Yoohyeon already left the room. 

I honestly didn’t want her to, but this was her night, and I have to fix this with Siyeon, whatever it is that’s happening between us.

“Will you let go of him?”

“Bora-ah…” 

I felt like begging for her then. I want to her to call my name again. I was so desperate. But that was the very thing about Lee Siyeon. She was the Heathcliff to my Catherine. I’d do twisted ways for her. She drove me crazy and kept me sane.Lee Siyeon was my Scarlet Letter. The one that’s hard to love but I’m willing to wear on my chest until the end. 

“Bora-ah…” she called again, I could smell her beside me, “Bora-ah, I’m so scared.” 

Siyeon places her head on the crook of my neck, and I could feel my collarbone collecting her tears. That moment, I understood why my mom never got angry even when she was so tired and I wake her up when I have nightmares. I would never get mad at Siyeon. Even if she was the reason for my tiredness and the reason why I can’t have my peace.

“Don’t worry about me, Singnie. I would be okay.”

I can feel her breathing next to me, “How about me, Bora-ah? I want to be okay…with you.”

“Siyeon-ah, sometimes to be okay, you don’t stay safe.”  
She looked at me. She said thanks for everything. I savored that moment because I knew her too much. I know that I’ll never see her again for a long time.

SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I SLAPPED YOOHYEON WHEN SHE KISSED ME.  
And sometimes I’d wonder what would happened if I kissed her back. Because at that moment; that was what I really wanted to do. 

The after contemplating, I always end up with a laugh. I’m glad that I slapped Yoohyeon. It turned out to be the best thing that I’ve ever done. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have been with Minji, and I would have never seen Siyeon in the same light.

It has been years again. I’ve never seen Siyeon. She hasn’t married anyone, it was just impossible not to know that. But then again, we haven’t contacted each other. 

When people ask how could I wait, that was the moment I understood why I slapped Yoohyeon. I was scared of losing her. I was scared of messing things up. Slapping her was my sort of twisted way of saving our friendship.

In this case, I was the one ‘slapped’. I understand her. And so I’ll wait.

I SWORE TO HEAVENS, THAT WASN’T JUST SODA.  
Ugh, I’m so going to warn Dongie to monitor her drinks next time. Was this the part of a fan fiction where it is revealed that everything was just a dream? 

Ohmygod. 

My head hurts. I’m dizzy. My mouth tastes like cheap beer. 

Everyone’s wasted. I scanned my surroundings and saw a candy vending machine. Never have I been glad to see a vending machine. I took a beeline towards it, took a twenty dollar bill from the pocket of the wasted girl, who somehow looked like Yoobin (?), who fell asleep beside the said machine.

Woosh.

The wind blows strongly and there goes my twenty dollar bill, flying like a free bird. Maybe I was high as well. 

I was about to chase after it but a drunk Gahyeon took hold of my wrist. 

She was a hiccuping mess, and I could have sworn that she deserves to be written in the world records for whatever title that has something to do with severe hiccup without dying.

“Truth or dare…” she slurred.

“How old are you?” I asked, my voice raising an octave. 

Apparently, my flying twenty-dollar bill affected me more than it should. Or maybe I’m just drunk. (Depending on Dongie’s answer tomorrow).

She ignored my question and continued with her sentence, “Kiss the hottest girl in this place…”

“Then get slapped? I think that doesn’t belong to my story…”

“Whatever.”

Not wanting to be a party-pooper, I scanned the surroundings. And my heart stopped. It was either I had too many shots or that girl was just too hot. My rational reasoning took the latter. The girl was bouncing. Her short hair was jumping on every direction possible. Like a freaking happy stress ball. She reminds me of somebody too much. I stopped on my place and cried.

She stopped bouncing and walked towards me, “Hey…what’s wrong? Are you oka--”

I pressed my lips against hers.

Ohmmyyygoood. 

Her lips are soft.

She smells good.

I’m drunk.

I’m not even talking about the cheap damned beer.  
I cried even harder.

She panicked, “Hey—“

“Don’t get me wrong, Miss.” I slurred, “I don’t like you but…I had this urge to ask you to be my girlfriend.”

She blushed, “W-Wow…that’s really flattering.” Then she bit her lip.

Suddenly, I wanted to be her perfect white teeth. 

“But don’t me wrong, Bora-ssi…I’m already your girlfriend.” 

Sometimes, I forget that this is my story. But then, Lee Siyeon really looks like her voice. And her voice sounds like the way she looks. I could close my eyes and know just by the way she says my name. 

She looks like she’s in love with me. She sounds like she’s in love with me. Lee Siyeon is in love with me.

“I just don’t like you, Singnie.” I whispered almost breathlessly. 

She knew exactly what I meant.

“Bora-ah…”

I cried. The way she called my name, I know she’s not leaving anymore.

“Hey, Siyeon-ah.”

“I’m scared, is this real, I don’t want it to stop…”

“Then marry me.”

She laughed softly, “That’s your way of proposing?”

“Nah. This is extortion or blackmail or taking advantage, whatever you want to call it.”

Pouting she slapped my arm playfully, “You’re supposed to make it sweet.”

“Whatever. Don’t get it wrong. I don’t like you, Singnie…”

“Fine. I don’t like you either, Bora-ah…” 

She cries. I let her wipe her own tears. Because that’s how life works, she wipes her own tears…then I’ll make her laugh somehow. This would be a repetitive cycle. And I’m thanking God for giving us a lifetime. 

The crowd froze. The music had stopped. Everyone was looking at us. Like that moment where I slapped Yoohyeon. I could see her in the background. She was smiling. Minji took hold of her hand and smiled at her.

Yoohyeon smiled wider then she looked at me.

‘Thank you.’ She mouthed.

‘Thank you too.’ I mouthed back.

The crowd cheers for us, they were ecstatic despite the drunkenness. Yoohyeon and I knew that we found the right person, and the right people.

DON’T GET ME WRONG.  
I honestly don’t like Lee Siyeon. It wasn’t that kind of I’m-telling-you-that-I don’t-but-I-honestly-do cliché kind of stuff. It was like that moment where I was watching a cool TV show and she was the repetitive commercial that somehow disrupts my enjoyment.

But compared to TV shows, commercials are much simpler. They’re easier to remember. Like that repetitive commercial that I can’t get out of my head. I found my self singing its tune though I don’t even know the title.

That commercial was Siyeon. 

I did not like her. But she’s so simple, I knew her too much that I can’t forget her. I found my self saying that I don’t like Siyeon, again and again like a stuck-up tune. 

And that was because I don’t know the title.

Back then, I didn’t know back then that it was falling in love.


End file.
